


Doesn't Mean It's Todd

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [4]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Knox is still trying to figure out who Charlie's writing poetry for. . .





	Doesn't Mean It's Todd

"It's gotta be Todd!"

"It's not Todd, Knox. Let it go!"

"You said he was better than you at poetry. It's gotta be Todd!"

"It's not. Please, Knox. I've already said too much. Forget it!"

"But now I think about it you're always looking Todd's way."

"I don't, I- Knox!"

"But Charlie, who else can it be?"

"Just because he's better at poetry. Just because he enjoys the sax. Just because I'm always looking at Todd. . . Doesn't mean it's Todd."

"I don't-"

"Knox, he's always with Todd. That's why I'm always looking at Todd."

"Todd doesn't really. . . Only Neil."


End file.
